Spencer's Pregnancy
by chloeelizabethb
Summary: This story is about a Spencer being pregnant without Toby for now... I'm a total SPOBY shipper so of course this will be ALL ABOUT SPOBY... AND A Also with SPENNA AND SPANNA friendship PLEASE REVIEW AND READ XOX Kisses A
1. Chapter 1

It had been a week after the reveal of Toby being a part of the A team and Spencer was losing her mind. Her parents aren't home and it's just her and Rosewood's number sister. Spencer has eaten and puked and her friends think it's time to see a doctor.

"Spence, don't you think it's time to see a doctor… or shower?" Hanna asked.

Spencer rolled her eyes at this and threw a pillow at her. "Hey!" The blonde said. Emily and Aria laughed as the two girls argued. Aria did speak up and said "This whole week all you've done is cry, vomit, and cry. And you won't even tell us what happened with Toby." Spencer did not reply only sniffled. Emily said, "She's right and we will go with you if you want." Without saying one word the red-nosed brunette reluctantly got out of bed showered and the four girls drove to the minute clinic in complete silence.

* * *

WAITING AT THE MINUTE CLINIC:

"Spencer" called a tall middle-aged women. Hanna and Spencer went into the office and waited. That was until a faint knock came upon the door. "Hello I'm Dr. Green I will be taking care of you today" said a bubbly sweet mid-thirties nurse. Spencer spoke up and said "Lately I've been throwing up and I've been in bed all week and I've been a little woozy and nauseous." The doctor said "Hmm, do you mind if I ask you a few personal questions? It's fine if you want your friend to step out." Spencer looked over at Hanna almost forgetting about her friend being here. Hanna happily complied and left the room. "So Spencer are you allergic to any medication?" The doctor asked. "No, not that I'm aware of." She answered back. "How long have you been sick for?" "I've been sick for a while but just recently I have started vomiting." Spencer said starting to feel a little worried. "Have you had any abdomen pain?" "Well lately I've been having the worst cramps but then I just thought my period was coming." "Ok, I have two more questions for you. One when was the last time you were sexually active and two when was your last menstrual cycle?" Oh crap. Two months ago was her last period and two months ago was her last being sexually active with **him.** The doctor saw the look of worry on her face so she did what she though was smart and did a sonogram. "Ok Spencer I'm just gonna check on your abdomen pain by performing a sonogram so if you would please lift up your shirt." Spencer was now on panic mode thinking the worst. "Ok this gel is gonna be a little cool." At the sharp intake of breath from Spencer the doctor knew that she was cold. "Ok here we go" Spencer watched the doctor's facial expression change to a smile to a solid frown. Spencer by now was freaking out and slightly yelled. "Please tell me! What the hell is going on?" The doctor was writing down stuff and then suddenly looked up and said the two words she never thought she say. "You're Pregnant." Spencer looked like she had seen a ghost. All the color in her face had suddenly disappeared. "No that's impossible. Well it's possible but it was one time and…" Then reality hit her they didn't use protection. "I didn't think after one time this could happen." While Spencer kept rambling the doctor cut her off and said; "You're pregnant with triplets. I know this is a lot to take in s let's talk about your options. You can keep them or adoption or abort-." Spencer cut her off and sharply said "Don't you dare finish that sentence." After an awkward moment of silence the doctor spoke up. "So, what do you want to do?' "I'm going to keep them and love them and cherish them." Spencer said while silent tears fell down her face. After that the doctor printed out six copies of the sonogram gave Spencer a prescription for pre-natal vitamins and sent the girls on their way. Emily parked the ca at The Brew and broke the silence. "So what did she say?" After that Spencer broke down into a fit of sobs and said "I haven't told you guys the truth. Toby is A and I'm pregnant with his children." The three girls all gasped, then the tiny pixie spoke up "Children?" Spencer said "Three of them." Hanna said "Sweetie it will get better were here for you." Emily said "This can't be true there has to be more to the story something we don't know." Spencer started to yell "WELL HE'S A THERES NOTHING ELSE TO IT WE BLINDED HIS SISTER HAD HIM TAKE THE BLAME FOR IT HE DEFFINITELY HAS HIS REASONS TO BE A!" After that sudden outburst they all went into the popular coffee shop and sat down in their usual spot. "So do you know where he is or are you going to tell him?" Aria asked. "I don't think he needs to know anything unless he comes back into town which I doubt he will." After that Hanna said; "If he's A don't you think he already knows. Plus how are you going to tell your parents. Just then Spencer received a text from their 'bestfriend.'

_Poor Spencie Spence. Sorry about Carpenter but looks like you won't be completely lonely. Unless I have something to do with it. See you soon. ReAl soon._

_Kisses A_

_xox_


	2. Chapter 2

After receiving that text Spencer didn't want to do anything but go home and cry. But when she got there Peter and Veronica were there waiting for her. Veronica spoke up "We received a call from school saying that you haven't been there all week also we got a call from CVS saying that your prescription is ready to be picked up. So, care to explain what is going on." Spencer was so lost on what to say next it was like she couldn't find the correct word to say so she just stood there. "Have you been taking Adderall again because if you are, you are going straight to a Rehab facility?" Peter said being sure he was well heard. After five minutes of an uncomfortable silence she spoke up and said "No I haven't been on my ADHD medication. This is different I'm pr-" Spencer got interrupted by a sharp pain in her face. "Don't you dare lie to me! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Peter screamed. Spencer found the courage to yell and say "I'M PREGNANT YOU INCONSIDERATE ASSHOLE! CVS CALLED SAYING MY PRENATAL VITAMINS ARE READY TO BE PICKED UP AND BY THE WAY IM PREGNANT WITH NOT JUST ONE BUT THREE CHILDREN. I WILL BE KEEPING THEM AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ON WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!" After this outburst Peter had calmed down but his face was very red. "Get out of my home." He said very cold and bitterly. "For all I care you were just some girl we housed for eight-teen years. Don't come back you are no Hastings." With that Spencer ran upstairs got her clothes together her secret one-thousand dollars cash and left with that not looking back. The first place Spencer went was oddly enough the Cavanaugh's porch. She knocked on the door and saw the one and only Jenna. Spencer was about to walk away but Jenna said something that made her think. "What's wrong?" Jenna asked with her infamous smirk. Spencer turned around and practically cried in Jenna's shoulder and Jenna the Jenna Marshall does have a heart and actually talked to her and Spencer opened up to her. "My parent's threw me out. No my dad threw me out and my mom sat there and watched him slap me. Toby is god knows where and I'm here homeless and pregnant." Jenna didn't know what to say so she did what she thought was best and comforted the poor girl. After an hour of comforting Jenna said "Ya know Toby left my dad a spare key to his apartment. Maybe I can give it to you and you can just live there." After a few moments of thinking it through she said "Thanks Jenna for everything and I'm going to accept that offer with staying in the loft. Thank you for everything my next appointment is in a month and it would make me so happy if you came with." Jenna agreed to come and she felt honored to actually have an invite. "I'd be glad to meet my niece or nephew for the first time." After the goodbyes and goodnights Spencer left and drove to the loft and unlocked it. The first thing she smelt was rotting and cheese and immediately knew what it was. The dinner she prepared for Toby on their anniversary night. After she had one whiff of this she ran straight to the bathroom to throw up then went to clean up the mess. After this she showered and sent an SOS to the girls. In a flash the girls responded 'I'll be there in five.' And just like they said they were up in that old familiar loft comforting the doe eyed brunette. Spencer was in hysterics. "I just don't know what to do I have no money no car and no job and Toby is not even who I thought he was." Spencer said crying, no sobbing with snot running down her nose. Just then there was a faint knock at the door so she got up to answer it but no one was there. There was something interesting that caught her eye. A manila folder. Spencer looked around making sure there was no one there then picked it up went back inside. She made sure that the door was locked tightly. Then she carefully opened it an about one-hundred thousand dollars cash fell out and there was note that said 'I love you' nothing more nothing less. Spencer had no idea who sent this but had a slight chance of hope that it was Toby Later that night Jenna calls an unknown person. "Listen she's pregnant. Yes I'm sure she just poured my heart out on our porch saying she's pregnant with three babies! Listen Toby you need to get your ass back in rosewood or I will kick your ass and tell her where you're hiding. BYE!" Toby had nothing to say he was speechless. He was listening to the machine over and over again replaying what the message said in his head. He was happy to be a soon to be father but sad knowing Spencer probably won't let him be involved with the babies because of all the hell he has put her through. Toby and Jenna just started being on good terms with each other. He was glad that she would be there for Spencer in her time of need. Toby picked up his home dialed the well familiar number but got interrupted by A. I wouldn't do that if I were you Tobes. Don't do something you might regret because if you do let's just say this story will not end the same way the three little piggies did. HUFF AND PUFF AND I'LL BLOW YOUR LIFE DOWN. Be reAdy your next mission is coming soon… real soon. XOX Kisses A 


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since Spencer got that money all she could think about was Toby. When she looked at the sky she his eyes. When she saw carpenter she thought of him. But also when she saw coal dirt anything dark she thought of his heart. She was finally going back to school after her hectic week and she was freaking out. She wasn't freaking out because she would be behind she is actually ahead in all her classes. She was freaking out because she wasn't sure if A tried any pranks to tell the whole school she was pregnant. Jenna was going to pick her up today and help her through this rough day. While she was thinking a honk interrupted her thoughts telling her that Jenna is here and is waiting. Reluctantly Spencer grabbed her backpack and hurried out of the Loft and into the old but nice car. Jenna gave Spencer a concerned look and said

"Are you sure your ready for this?" It took time for Spencer to respond but eventually she said "No I'm not ready. But I rather just get over with until I'm what, as big as a house." Jenna didn't say anything just drove to school in silence.

When they arrived they got out of the car Spencer spoke up. "Look I'm sorry for snapping at you. Also I'm sorry for playing a part in you becoming blind. I had no idea Ali would do that. All you've done is be nothing but nice to me. I appreciate everything you've done for me. I wanna make it up to you Lunch my treat at the Apple Rose Grille."

Jenna responded "Thank you and I hope you know I deeply regret everything I've done to you, the girls, and" she hesitated a bit "Toby."

Spencer didn't say anything just gave her a hug and said "All forgiven."

After that little heart to heart first bell rang so the girls hurried of to class. Spencer speed walked to Mr. Fitz room and saw Aria, Hanna, and Emily already seated. While Fitz was going on and on about some Lecture her phone vibrated and she was in a group text with Hanna, Emily, and Aria.

Hanna texted "_Since when were you all buddy buddy with the three blind mice?"_

Spencer replied _"She knows I'm pregnant. I wounded up on their porch and she comforted me. She is actually has a heart, deep deep down."_

Aria quickly says_ "Don't get your hopes up. All I'm saying is just keep your guard up." _

Spencer responded _"You know what I say hope breeds eternal misery."_

It was the almost the end of the day Spencer was in her least favorite last of the day. Health.

Today her regular teacher wasn't here so they has substitute and that teacher was Jessica Diluranteous. Thankfully Spencer had Jenna in this class. People were giving the two girls odd looks because they were actually looking like friends.

Suddenly Mrs. D spoke up "Today we are talking about the rare times when triplets are conceived."

The color in Spencer's face disappeared. Jenna looked at her worriedly and she gave her a nod letting Jenna know that it's ok. Spencer was just watching the clock waiting for this class to be over. Suddenly Alison's mom called her out, out of know where.

"Spencer! You know a lot about triplets don't you? Do they run in your family?"

Spencer looked like she was about to cry so she ran out and Jenna followed her. But when she went outside she saw someone she thought she'd never see again.

"Spencer" the person and Jenna said at the same time.

The person was Jason. Spencer ran into his arms and she cried. Jason had no idea why she was crying he didn't ask any questions just comforted her. Later the thee all ended up in the loft. Spencer had so many questions and she started with the easy ones.

"So, how long are you sticking around for."

"It depends if I have anything here to stick around for."

"Where are you staying?"

"I'm sure as hell not staying with my mom. I'm apartment hunting tomorrow. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell my mom in town. Not yet anyways."

Spencer nodded her head intently and said "Sure Jay I won't say anything. And you can stay with me here in the loft."

Jason gave Spencer a hug and said "Thank you for everything." He released from the hug and asked "So where is Toby? Is he in BucksCounty for another job?"

Spencer almost broke down there but kept her calm and said "I don't know where he is. But I'm pregnant with his triplets and he doesn't know. I haven't told him and he won't answer my calls."

Spencer by then was crying and ended up falling asleep with Jenna and Jason talking through the night


	4. Chapter 4

(**Bold** is Spencer when she's on the phone)

It had been a month since Jason's return and Spencer was generally happy. Spencer now is three months pregnant and right she's homeschooling herself. Jessica was infuriated that Jason never told her was in town. Right now he has been staying with Spencer on her couch. She still has no idea who sent that money and is scared to find out.

She was thinking about her life but got interrupted when Jason said "It's time to go to your doctor appointment. The girls are going to meet you there."

Spencer got up grabbed her purse and said "I'm so excited to see them. I can't wait to meet them in 6 months!"

Spencer was already showing a lot. She was happy her friends and brother were gonna be there but her happiness was interrupted by her mother calling.

**"Hello?"** Spencer said

"Spencer don't hang up I want you and Jason to come to dinner tonight. Melissa will be here and your Father wants to apologize for his actions. Please it will mean the world if you came."

Spencer didn't know what to say she was practically in tears but managed to say **"We'll be there at six."** After that she hung up.

She wasn't about to let her family steal her joy. Spencer told Jason they would be going to dinner with her family. He was anything but excited for that but he needed to get it over with. When they got to office the five girls were there waiting for her and Spencer signed herself in they all waited impatiently. Then the doctor opened the door but it wasn't the one she expected.

"Spencuh? What are you doing here? Did Hanna get pregnant?" He whispered quite loudly.

Hanna stood up horrified raising her hand to hit the British Bastard but Emily and Jenna held her back but Hanna was screaming.

"Let me at him. I'm gonna kick your crumpet so hard you won't be able to walk."

Jason was laughing the whole time until Spencer gave him the darkest glare ever. After Hanna calmed down things got real quiet until Spencer was the on to smack Wren.

"Bloody Hell!" Wren said

"For your information not that it is or anything I'm the one that's pregnant so get over it and stay out of my life!"

Before Wren could say anything else Dr. Green came out and They went back into her office not including Wren.

Dr. Green started off by asking her questions. "Hello Spencer I see you brought friends this time can I please get their names?

This is Jenna, Aria, Emily,Jason and you remember Hanna don't you?

"How could I forget. Let's get started. So,have you been nauseous?"

"No morning sickness hasn't been that bad."

The doctor started typing away on the laptop then asked "Ok, have your breasts become sensitive?"

After she asked that question Jason's face was as red as a tomato. He was trying so hard not to laugh so he just excused himself and left the room.

The girls just rolled their eyes and said "Men" at the same time and giggled.

"They are a bit sensitive but nothing I can't handle."

Dr. Green nodded her head and typed it into her computer as well.

"Ok someone call the brother back in here so we can do what we all came here for."

Jason came back in calmer and stood next to Spencer while Dr. Green put the cool gel on her abdomen and then placed the wand on it and started moving it around. On the screen was the most beautiful thing ever. Three little miracles. Spencer and everyone else were in tears of joy. Spencer was looking at the screen intently until the doctor spoke up.

"You see their fingers? Oh, and look at that, wiggly toes. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

Spencer couldn't find words to say so Jenna said while smiling "Of course we would."

Silencer filled the room but then all of sudden all you heard was... Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump. Spencer and the girls were all in tears and she even saw Jason tear up.

Hanna asked "When will we find out the sex of the baby?"

Dr. Green responded "We'll right now Spencer is twelve weeks pregnant so when she is eighteen plus we can find out."

After Dr. Green printed out plenty of copies of the ultrasound and it five o' clock so Spencer and Jason had to get ready for dinner.

When they were leaving the clinic Wren stopped them and said "Tell carpenter to leave town again and to not come back."

After that he walked away and Spencer cried yet again bit these weren't tears of joy. When they got back to the Loft there they got ready for dinner and they both were dreading it.

* * *

Toby Cavanaugh was in a motel right outside of Rosewood. To be exact The Lost Wood Resorts. Jenna had texted with an attachment of the ultrasound and he cried so hard. He was interrupted by his thoughts when A texted him.

_Hate to interrupt this family moment but I need you to do something now I need you to go to your Spencer is not there and I need you to get a cellphone hers to be exact. Don't fail me.  
XOX  
-Kisses A_

But what Toby didn't know is that Spencer would be there and A was just setting him up.

Ok I though. I was doing paragraphs I guess messes it up though. Thank you so much for reading this I will try to update every other day 3 (;


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer and Jason were leaving the Loft for the dinner with the 'family.' Toby was a on his motorcycle waiting for the two to leave and when he saw them drive off he hurried in to the Loft. He was looking everywhere for her phone and upon his search he saw a picture of him and Spencer on his nightstand. Toby started to get really emotional then.

* * *

**IN THE CAR**

"Are you ready for this dinner?" Jason asked

Spencer replied "No. Oh and if dad says something that will make me want to kick his ass all the way to the Country Club we're leaving."

Jason smirked and kept driving. When they arrived they walked into the house and Spencer's mom was there to greet her.

"Hi honey. Look how huge you are already you're practically glowing. I've missed you so much. I love you. I hope you know that."

Spencer replied coldly "You have a funny way to show it after you just sat back and watched dad hit me."

Veronica did not reply just smiled and told them to make themselves at home. Peter was there sitting on the couch and didn't say one word to Spencer but when Melissa came in he ran up to her and gave her a big hug. Spencer's face was getting very red, she was about to explode. But she put on her best fake smile and hugged Melissa.

Dinner was ready and they all went to the dining room to eat. It was very silent an awkward uncomfortable silence. The only you could was the forks gently hitting the plates.

"How many months pregnant are you Spencer?" Melissa spoke up suddenly, probably to start something.

Spencer politely replied "Three months."

Finally her father spoke up and said "Have you told carpenter? Cause he hasn't been in town for a while so he probably did the smart thing and left. You should have done that with your things but you didn't you kept it. I hate you! You're nothing but a raging whore. All you're gonna do is make this family look bad so I brought paper work for you to lose the Hastings name because you are no daughter of mine never ever! Sign this and leave never come back! If I see you on this street on MY property there will be hell to pay so GET THE HELL OUT!"

Spencer was speechless she had no idea what to say so all she did was grab her purse but Jason stopped her and he got up walked to his dad and punched him very hard in the face. Melissa gasped and Veronica sat there with no emotions.

Peter yelled "You get out as we'll. You never even fit in with this family!"

Jason and Spencer were getting ready to leave but her mom stopped them.

"No! They don't need to leave Peter! You do don't ever come back I'm ashamed I ever married you now leave forever!" Veronica yelled.

Peter was outraged! He didn't say anything though. He just got up and walked out. But they all knew this was not the last of him. Spencer was crying and ran to her mom and hugged her. Her mom kept on apologizing. After World War ||| ended they finished their dinner and left.

Before they left Veronica said "I love you and I'm so so sorry for not sticking up for you if you ever need anything I'm just one phone call away. Never forget I love you."

After that they left and drove back to the loft.

Toby did not expect them to be home so early because all he heard was the door open and a female voice say "Toby?"

Toby tried to run but Jason caught him and tied him to a chair. Finally Spencer spoke up in very low whisper saying only one word "Why?"

Toby knew this would be a long night but this was well worth it.

**Thank you for reading this if anyone is still interested. Please review tomorrow is PLL so I WILL ALWAYS update on Tuesdays! Pretty please review**


	6. Chapter 6

Toby sat there in silence ashamed of what he has done to Spencer. He was wondering what his children would think of him if they saw him. Would they horrified, ashamed, or disappointed. Probably all of the above.

He finally spoke up in an a barely audible whisper saying "I'm sorry."

Spencer eyes filled with tears and she her face reddened. Everything happened like a flash and she ended up smacking Toby. Hard. After that Spencer was shocked she was capable of doing that again. After that all she she felt was guilt. She didn't know why she felt like this but she didn't think this would happen between her and Toby. Toby knew he deserved that slap. Hell. He deserved a lot worse. He felt so bad watching her break down. Watching her apologize to him. He's the one who needs to apologize. Jason thought he should give them privacy so he went on a walk.

After an silent ten minutes Toby spoke his voice breaking each word "Spencer I love you so much. I was doing all of this to protect you not hurt you. I love you and our babies all I'm asking for is a second chance. A chance to prove I'm worthy of you. Please don't let these kids grow up never knowing their father. Don't let yourself go through this wonderful journey in life with out me. I love you so much."

By the end of that speech Toby was in tears Spencer was too. All she did was walk up to him. She looked into those baby blues deep in them and saw nothing but pure love. So she cupped his cheeks and put a passionate kiss on his lips. Toby was shocked that she forgave him but responses almost immediately to the kiss. It was passionate and heartfelt. Just like their first kiss. Reluctantly Spencer pulled away out of breath from that first kiss and started to ask questions.

"How is this going to work?" Spencer asked referring to A.

"I could warn you about what's going on and if you'll let me, go to your appointment. I'd be like a double agent but this time we'd be taking down A once and for all."

Spencer then asked the one question Toby knew she was going to ask "Can I trust you."

"Of course you can. I was doing this to protect you. That's why I went to Bucks County. Before you even ask I don't know who A is that's what I'm trying to find out."

Spencer was scared of what could come of that but she couldn't lose Toby. Not again.

All Spencer could was whisper "Please be careful. I love you. And these kids can't grow up without their father. Toby was going to have to leave soon otherwise Mona would start to get suspicious.

"Spence I have to get back to Mona. She sent me here to get your phone. I don't know what for I just do the dirty work. I'm not taking your phone though I'll make something up. Tomorrow meet me at our spot at nine PM. I love you Spencer goodbye. Also can I have of a picture of my children?"

Spencer smiles and gives Toby a copy of the ultrasound. Toby kisses Spencer goodbye and leaves through the back door. Spencer was crying. She was sad Toby had to leave again. But she knew she would see him soon. When Jason walked in he saw her in tears.

Jason said "Do I have to kick Cavanuagh's ass?"

Spencer laughed and shook her head no. This night Spencer went to sleep with a smile on her face. And she slept with not a care in the world.

* * *

Back in A's lair  
Mona was contemplating on what to do next to those bitches until she got a text from Big.

_Change of plans  
XOX  
Kisses_

_A_

* * *

**_Sorry I haven't updated in forever I was on Spring Break and had to go to funeral. I hope you guy. Are still interested please keep reading. I'll update on Thursday. _**

**_Kisses _**

**_A_**


End file.
